Heretofore, correlation coefficients have been employed to identify incoming pixel images such as radar return signals and character bit maps. The input pixel images were compared to library template images on a pixel by pixel basis. The summation of all of the pixel comparisons in each image/template match produced a correlation coefficient indicating the closest match. However, these prior correlation techniques did not involve any change or enhancement of the pixels forming the library templates.